


Тот, кого ты любишь

by Ahe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вселенная, в которой соулмейство – это все-таки добровольный выбор каждого человека, а метка является отражением сущности человека, две полные противоположности найдут и идеально дополнят друг друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тот, кого ты любишь

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Gianeya  
> Текст написан для WTF Soulmate 2016

Момент, когда он впервые увидел Шерлока, отпечатался в его памяти так четко, будто это было вчера. Два года назад, будучи ещё студентом медицинского университета, Шерлок присоединился к группе Джона в качестве свободного слушателя на курс по эндокринологии у профессора Адамса. Все было как в самом предсказуемом фильме о любви, когда главный герой встретил свою вторую половинку, не хватало разве что ветра, трепавшего волосы и песни звучащей на заднем фоне, вроде «Now That I Found You» Майкла Болтона. Джон тогда помотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от представшей картинки, и постарался сосредоточиться на лекции. Однако его взгляд то и дело возвращался к кудрявой макушке, напряженной спине и тонким длинным пальцам, что держали ручку. Отвлек его от созерцания лучший друг, который мгновенно понял, кто разжег в Джоне столь явный интерес.  
  
— Ты скоро прожжешь на нем дыру, — наклонившись, прошептал Майк Стэмфорд.  
  
— О, не завидуй, — по-дружески поддразнил в ответ Джон, — это простое любопытство, не более.  
  
— Ага, так я и поверил, — улыбаясь, сказал Майк.  
  
— Подумай сам, разве ты когда-нибудь слышал, чтобы наш университет принимал свободных слушателей? А ведь его представили именно так, будто он важная шишка или представитель королевской семьи.  
  
— Не преувеличивай, может, он научный сотрудник, или ему нужна эндокринология для диссертации, какого-нибудь исследования, например? Ты же в курсе, сколько людей только в нашем вузе занимаются исследованием природы связи и появлении у людей меток? Я не говорю уж о связанных с ними метаморфозах. А без эндокринологии там точно не обойдешься.  
  
— Я уверен, что мы встретим его еще на нескольких предметах, — упрямо настаивал Джон. — Этот парень здесь не случайно.  
  
И оказался прав. Шерлок находился там только из-за расследования, а до раздела эндокринологии, касающегося родственных душ, ему не было никакого дела.  
  
— Если ты думал, что я стану тебя останавливать, то ты сильно заблуждаешься, — Шерлок оперся плечом о дверной косяк и скрестил руки на груди, Джон же вынырнул из потока воспоминаний и оглянулся. — Когда мы только съехались, я сказал тебе…  
  
— Что работа для тебя важнее родственной связи, и ты задолго до моего появления уже сделал окончательный выбор. Да-да, я сам на все это согласился, — злясь, повторил Джон, пытаясь впихнуть в чемодан последнюю стопку футболок. — О чем теперь очень жалею! Два года, проведенные рядом с тобой, я всячески пытался убедить себя в обратном, но… Какое это имеет значение?! Я сам виноват, не стану скрывать. Нам было хорошо вместе, мне были по душе погони, расследования. Секс, признаюсь, тоже был очень даже неплох. Однако я заигрался и сильно привязался к тебе. И хоть мы придерживались правил и не позволяли меткам соприкасаться, почти отказались от объятий и поцелуев — все оказалось бесполезным. Ты сам видел, насколько явной стала моя метка. Лебедь на моей груди загорается, как новогодняя гирлянда, стоит только тебе коснуться меня или встать рядом. Даже сейчас его золотое сияние просачивается сквозь рубашку — а ведь между нами футов шесть! Еще немного — и он оживет, начнет двигаться, следовать за каждым твоим прикосновением. А я начну понимать тебя и твои чувства без слов. И узы закрепятся окончательно…  
  
— Это не проблема, все ещё возможно поменять, — попытался убедить его Шерлок. — Ты мог бы занять спальню на третьем этаже, стал бы ходить на свидания и проводить меньше времени со мной.  
  
— Если бы все было так просто. Ты же сам понимаешь: чем раньше мы покончим с этим, тем легче перенесем разрыв. И в будущем тоже будет меньше проблем. Я еще в школе слышал историю про девушку, которая настолько прониклась своей родственной душой, что могла определять его настроение на расстоянии. И знаешь, чем это обернулось? Она покончила с собой, когда почувствовала, что ее возлюбленного влечет к другой! И это не шутка. Люди по всему миру теряют рассудок от неразделенной любви, я же не желаю себе такой участи. — Джон надавил на крышку чемодана и застегнул молнию. — Прости, но я сомневаюсь, что смогу отказаться от чувств, находясь с тобой рядом.  
  
— Ты хотя бы нашел, где остановиться? — сдержанно поинтересовался Шерлок, стараясь сохранять маску равнодушия. — Тебе вовсе не обязательно так поспешно сбегать с Бейкер-стрит.  
  
— Я договорился обо всем с Гарри, поживу у неё какое-то время, — Джон сдержано улыбнулся и подхватил с кровати чемодан. — Мне, наверное, уже пора. Не знаю, что принято говорить в таких ситуациях… И зная, как ты относишься к сантиментам, скажу лишь одно: для меня было честью познакомиться с таким человеком как ты, Шерлок. Спасибо за все.  
  
— Джон…  
  
— Нет, — резко перебил он, — просто выслушай и оставь комментарии при себе. Кто знает: вдруг, мы видимся в последний раз. Дай мне возможность хоть раз быть абсолютно, полностью искренним.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Шерлок, а после уставился на носки собственных ботинок. Похоже, ему было чертовски неловко, и в этом Джон был с ним солидарен.  
  
— Я люблю тебя. — На одном дыхании произнес он. — Да теперь стало намного легче, пожалуй, это единственное, что я всегда хотел тебе сказать. Теперь можно поставить жирную точку. Мне ни к чему слова утешения и не нужно никаких оправданий. Мне было достаточно видеть бледного, едва различимого осьминога на твоей груди, чтобы понять насколько отличаются наши чувства друг к другу. — Джон торопливо направился к выходу, стараясь как можно меньше думать о последствиях своего поступка. Шерлок же не сдвинулся с места, лениво обвел взглядом опустевшую спальню, мысленно считая шаги Джона.  
  
…Сорок четыре, сорок пять.  
  
Хлопок входной двери. Шерлок шумно выдохнул, поджал губы, пытаясь справиться с участившимся сердцебиением. Разум подсказывал, что это далеко не конец, а метка в виде осьминога, засияла бледно-голубым мерцанием и стала метаться по телу, желая вновь ощутить рядом свою пару.  
  


***

  
  
— Так, Джон, хватит уже оплакивать ваши отношения, — Майк пододвинул ему пинту пива и толкнул плечом, пытаясь приободрить таким неуклюжим способом. — Развейся, оглянись вокруг. Жизнь продолжается. Ещё найдешь своего человека, не сомневайся.  
  
— Ты это верно подметил, — Джон покрутил бокал, наблюдая за движением пузырьков. Сама атмосфера паба навеивала ностальгию: запотевшая винтажная витрина бара, потертая выцветшая вывеска с рекламой пива с рекламой пива «Гиннесс» — изображением птицы эму, поперхнувшейся пол-литровой кружкой. Джон вспомнил Артура Дента, героя книги «Автостопом по галактике» Дугласа Адамса, который ощутил щемящую радость и тоску при виде хорошо знакомого паба, старой компании друзей и точно такой же рекламной вывески. Нет, зря он выбрал это место. — Ты прав, мне просто нужно как-то пережить данный этап, — безрадостно повторил он фразу, которую всегда так любила говорить Гарри перед тем, как напиться, закатить истерику и начать оплакивать свои нереализованные амбиции, неудачные отношения и по глупости разорванную связь.  
  
— Здесь я вынужден с тобой согласиться. Главное, чтобы ты больше не пасся сутками на его сайте, не проверял без конца сообщения и пропущенные звонки на мобильном, — с укором произнес Майк, после того как отпил пива. — Ты должен, в конце концов, сменить обстановку. Жизнь с сестрой, у которой разруха не только в личной жизни, но и в голове, не самое удачное соседство.  
  
— Похоже, это карма такая. Вечно мы — Уотсоны — влюбляемся в неподходящих людей, которым на нас плевать. — Джон подпер щеку рукой. — А самое ужасное во всем этом то, что я начал уже физически скучать по его прикосновениям, по аромату его парфюма, по нашим утренним препирательствам…  
  
— Не продолжай, я понял, — попытался остановить его Майк, но Джону хотелось выговориться, прежде чем озвучить настоящую причину, послужившую поводом для их встречи.  
  
— Я даже несколько раз позвонил Молли, чтобы лишний раз удостовериться в том, что с ним все в порядке. А когда мы с ним случайно встретились в закусочной, мне совсем стало не по себе. Знаешь, это все равно, что добровольно ампутировать себе руку или ногу, а после осознать весь идиотизм поступка. Я до сих пор в полном смятении. Мне было хорошо с ним, — Джон тяжело вздохнул, — я был по-настоящему счастлив. Пусть наши отношения не всегда были гладкими, но я ни секунды не сомневался в его ответных чувствах, пока не понял, что из нас двоих метка прогрессировала только у меня. И это за два года совместной жизни!  
  
— Всем с трудом даются такие решения, но не стоит так сильно цепляться за прошлое. И потом, если ты не справляешься в одиночку, для таких случаев и придумали всевозможные тренинги, гипноз, курсы медикаментозной терапии.  
  
— Это далеко не все, мой лечащий врач сказал… Да, что уж скрывать, скорее всего я больше никогда не смогу избавиться от этого, — Джон указал на то место на груди, где находилась метка. — Выражение «лебединая верность» как нельзя лучше характеризует особенность этого «символа», а точнее птицы, которая по природе своей моногамна.  
  
— Не может быть, — Майк едва не поперхнулся. — Он, должно быть, подшутил над тобой. Все дело в голове, в восприятии и собственной вере. Человек, живущий прошлым, никогда объективно не посмотрит на настоящее и не увидит будущего. Ты закончил медицинский и должен понимать это.  
  
— Природа явления не изучена до конца, мы же слушали только теорию с точки зрения медицины, на самом деле никто ничего не знает. У всех только догадки, гипотезы и субъективные предположения. — Джон нахмурился. — Почему, по-твоему, появляется метка? Нам внушают, что дело в наших эмоциях и чувствах. Однако у некоторых метка так и не появляется, но они все равно заводят семью, детей, в конце концов, а сделать это не испытывая никаких чувств к партнеру очень трудно. У кого-то она быстро исчезает и так же быстро возвращается, видоизменяется рисунок, метка становится четче, меняет форму, начинает сиять, даже «оживает», при этом на каждой стадии делая привязанность максимально крепкой. Здесь существует какой-то алгоритм, свой собственный миропорядок, если на то пошло. Каждый рисунок — это своего рода отражение, и он что-то да значит.  
  
— Спорить не буду, — Майк, сдаваясь, поднял руки. — В чем-то ты прав, но с таким подходом что ты собираешься делать? Вечно хранить верность, просто сидеть и ждать, когда Холмс одумается и пойдет на уступки? Тебе всего только двадцать пять, а с его ослиным упрямством могут пройти годы, десятилетия прежде, чем этот момент настанет.  
  
— Мне кажется, я нашел выход, — Джон хмыкнул и сцепил пальцы в замок. — На свете существует только одно место, способное выбить из головы всю эту романтичную дурь. Я долго об этом размышлял и решил, что служба по контракту станет моим спасением. Согласись: в какой-нибудь горячей точке мне будет не до жалости и самобичевания на тему того, почему Шерлок Холмс любил меня меньше, чем я его.  
  
— Не слишком ли поспешное решение, да и на идеальный вариант не особо тянет. Ты можешь пострадать, и все из-за чего?! Из-за отношений, которые с самого начала были обречены?  
  
— Каждый имеет право сделать выбор, я уважаю решение Шерлока. Теперь настал мой черед определить свою судьбу, и колебаться больше не стану. — Джон поднял бокал с пивом и осушил его. — Мое обучение в военном корпусе начнется уже в понедельник. Через шесть месяцев меня перекинут на военную базу в Афганистан, и, насколько мне известно, там большие проблемы с медицинским персоналом.  
  
— Это просто безумие, — нервно сказал Майк, — ты явно сошел с ума, раз не осознаешь, что армия, твой побег на край света, ничего не изменят. Шерлок не снизойдет до драматичных признаний в любви и предложения стать только его. А угробить свою жизнь можно и другим, менее радикальным способом.  
  
— Успокойся, — резко произнес Джон, — меня всегда привлекала военная служба, и дело тут вовсе не в моих чувствах. Я хочу быть там, где во мне нуждаются. Приносить реальную пользу людям. А прозябать в душном и сыром Лондоне — не то, о чем я всегда мечтал.  
  
— Так оправился бы лечить жителей Гвинее или Уганды! — Майк с укором посмотрел на него. — На свете полно мест, где нуждаются в квалифицированных хирургах и при этом не требуют бегать под пулями.  
  
— Я не передумаю, — повторил Джон, — контракт всего на три года. После уже можно поговорить о Гвинеи или Кабо-Верде - там, на островах Зеленого мыса, со здравоохранение совсем все плачевно.  
  
— Шерлок знает о твоем решении? — более сдержанно поинтересовался Майк, поняв, что споры бесполезны.  
  
— Только ты и Гарри, остальным же пока знать ни к чему, — тихо ответил Джон. — Я хочу уехать без ненужных волнений и последних напутствий. Потом Гарри сообщит о моем решении родственникам, общим знакомым и друзьям, если те захотят связаться со мной.  
  
— Я рад, что ты решил сказать мне это лично, но…  
  
— Нет, Майк, ничего не говори, давай лучше просто закажем еще по пинте и обсудим футбол, погоду или предстоящие выборы в парламент. Что угодно, но только это.  
  
— Как хочешь…  
  


***

  
  
Шерлок редко бывал искренним с самим собой и уж точно не собирался меняться, но все же не не мог не признать: отсутствие Джона практически сразу выбило из колеи — и затянувшаяся скука из-за отсутствия мало-мальски любопытных преступлений полностью поглотила его. Проверив ещё раз голосовую почту, заглянув в раздел сообщений, электронный ящик, Шерлок кинул смартфон на диван, а сам же устроился в кресле, физически ощущая, как одиночество и бессилие разрывают его изнутри. Подтянув колени к лицу, Шерлок обнял ноги и начал потихоньку раскачиваться. В последний раз он так делал в детстве, и, как ни странно, этот способ помогал ему успокоиться, но сейчас…  
  
Все пошло не так с самого начала. Шерлок вновь почувствовал вину за чрезмерное желание оставаться для Джона загадочным — тем, кто всегда на несколько шагов впереди и кому нет дела до чувств. На самом деле все было наоборот. Именно метка Шерлока пробудилась первой в тот же день, когда Джон пожал руку. Шерлок помнил, какое испытал замешательство, пытаясь рассмотреть нелепого осьминога, который никак не хотел замирать на одном месте, то и дело прятался, старательно избегая показываться в отражении. Потребовалась пара недель, чтобы во всем разобраться, найти хоть какой-то подход и заставить метку со спрутом подчиняться.  
  
Как представитель головоногих моллюсков, осьминог обожал прятаться и маскироваться, на чем и решил сыграть Шерлок. Убедив спрута, что Джону будет приятно видеть его именно слева на большой грудной мышце, Шерлок решил проблему с пробудившейся меткой — на какое-то время. Через несколько месяцев, когда Джон перебрался на Бейкер-стрит и стал делить с ним не только арендную плату, но и кровать, осьминог стал расти и больше напоминать гигантского кракена. Во сне, он всячески пытался обнять неосязаемыми щупальцами спину Джона, а днем же старался не выделяться на коже, чтобы иметь возможность в любой момент почувствовать прикосновение Джона. Осьминог нарушал правила, позволяя невидимым щупальцам оказаться в близости с меткой Джона, постепенно заставляя ту отвечать на зов.  
  
До последнего скрывая и отрицая, Шерлок совершил глупость, позволив собственной гордыне взять верх, а сейчас…  
  
Он ощущал себя развалиной, будто кто-то выкачал всю жизненную энергию и оставил его умирать. Все было как в учебнике, самый классический случай. Бессонница, внезапные панические атаки, полная апатия ко всему и, в завершение всего, давящее чувство вины, одиночества, тоски. Шерлок никак не мог взять себя в руки, а метка лишь все усложняла. Когда Шерлок узнал о службе Джона в Афганистане, осьминог сжался до размеров морской звезды, вызвав волну неприятных мурашек по всему телу. Пора было что-то с этим делать. На свете был только один человек, который мог повлиять на ситуацию. И пусть он не любил прибегать к помощи Майкрофта, но собственное «анабиозное» состояние требовало скорейшего решения, пока не стало ещё хуже.  
  


***

  
  
— Какого черта ты здесь забыл? — зло спросил его новый товарищ по несчастью Йен Колфер, который попал в тот же отряд, что и Джон. — Вроде не урод, наверняка с хорошими оценками дипломированный хирург, что с тобой не так?! Обострилось чувство долга? Не захотел отсиживаться на гражданке?  
  
— Типа того, — Джон хмыкнул и выглянул из-за баррикады, чувствуя, как усталость берет свое. В глазах все двоилось, руки слегка дрожали, а тело немного знобило. — Как думаешь, сколько мы еще сможем продержаться?  
  
— На твоем месте я бы поставил вопрос иначе, — Йен перезарядил автомат, — сколько нам осталось жить? Пять, десять минут? А может нам дадут еще час?  
  
— Я отправил несколько сигналов о помощи, нас ищут. В конце концов, у нас восемь раненых, шестеро из которых мирные жители. Согласись, это сложно проигнорировать.  
  
— Одним жителем деревни больше, одним меньше, — безучастно ответил Йен. — Ты сам видел, сколько трупов она закапывают каждую неделю — и сколько среди этих трупов детей. Не думай, что я такой черствый, нет. Я давно прошел этот этап и скажу: та розовая ленточка, которую ты вытащил из братской могилы, навсегда останется с тобой — и будет вечно напоминать об этом богом забытом месте. Если ты, конечно, выживешь.  
  
— Я слышу об этом постоянно, — Джон перевел дух и сделал пару выстрелов в сторону укрытия террористов, — на протяжении всей службы и…  
  
Прозвучало несколько ответных выстрелов, Джон быстро нырнул за баррикаду. Новый приступ тошноты. За полтора года следовало бы уже привыкнуть, что малейшее резкое движение мгновенно вызывало недомогание. До чего же Джон ненавидел моменты собственной беспомощности. Одно из многих последствий насильно разорванных уз. На подступе была очередная паническая атака и так не вовремя.  
  
— Мне нужно пару минут передохнуть, — Джон постарался глубже дышать, но все в груди горело, будто кто-то изнутри поджег спичку и кинул её в прямиком бензин. Затылок отозвался тянущей пронзительной болью, а в ушах зазвенело.  
  
— Ты весь побледнел, и хоть об этом не принято говорить, но я прекрасно понимаю, что погнало тебя на край света, — пробормотал Йен. — Здесь процентов семьдесят тех, кто страдает из-за односторонне заключенной связи. Да что уж говорить, я сам из тех, кому предпочли другого.  
  
— В моем случае все сложнее, мне предпочли работу, — сквозь зубы произнес Джон, предчувствуя новую вспышку боли. — Поэтому на самом деле никакой я для него не бывший, не настоящий и даже не будущий.  
  
— Твоя метка, — Йен показал пальцем на грудь Джона, — она, кажется, светится.  
  
— Что, не может… — Джон наклонил голову и с ужасом посмотрел на яркое золотое сияние, просачивающееся сквозь плотную военную форму. — Быть такого не может! Как? ..  
  
— Похоже, нам действительно повезло, и помощь в пути, — с облегчением сказал Йен. — Только обещай напоследок не геройствовать и не лезть прямиком в пекло. Кем бы ни был тот, с кем ты связан, но он точно хотел бы увидеть тебя живым и желательно невредимым.  
  
— А мне кажется, ты просто не хочешь оправдываться, — беззлобно произнес Джон. — Правда я совсем не готов к подвигам и вообще…  
  
Джон закрыл глаза; сознание медленно угасало, и если бы не твердая хватка Йена, удара о развороченную бетонную балку было бы не избежать.  
  


***

  
  
Шерлок ничего толком не помнил до этого момента. Он лишь с жадностью смотрел на Джона, не отрываясь, стараясь подметить все изменения, запомнить каждую мельчайшую деталь. Шерлок до последнего сдерживал себя и свои инстинкты, не давая слабины. Когда вертолет вернулся на базу, он заставил себя сначала написать несколько отчетов, прежде чем отправиться в полевой военный госпиталь, куда к тому моменту перевезли Джона.  
  
Запершись в небольшой комнатке, что служила палатой, Шерлок позволил себе расслабиться и дотронуться до того, кого так долго искал весь этот год. Наплевав на собственный запрет, он лег рядом и заключил Джона в собственнические объятья. Шерлок жадно поцеловал губы, щеки, подбородок нос, закрытые веки. Все было слишком ново, как в первый раз. Теплая рука Шерлока скользнула под майку, погладив по груди.  
  
Метки ярко засветились в темноте, приветствуя друг друга. Осьминог и лебедь. Две полные противоположности. Инь и ян. Конец и начало. Сбой в некой божественной программе. Разные по своей сути, но идеально дополняющие друг друга.  
  
— Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не сон, — сдавленно прошептал Джон, чувствуя, как по всему телу разливаются безграничная радость и тепло. — Не хочу очнуться в каком-нибудь окопе, раненый и накачанный наркотиками.  
  
— Это не сон, — мгновенно заверил Шерлок, целуя его губы, — и обещаю, больше никаких окопов. Отныне все буде иначе, по-другому. Никаких глупостей и недомолвок. Мы вернемся домой, на Бейкер-стрит. Ты восстановишься, станешь обратно моим напарником и, по совместительству, самым любимым блоггером.  
  
— А как же верность своему делу? — Джон уткнулся носом в шею Шерлока. — Ты не из тех, кто делает исключения.  
  
— Ты с самого начала был исключением, — Шерлок прикусил мочку его уха. — В день, когда мы встретились, я бы мог заставить тебя отказаться от слежки, мог заставить возненавидеть, но не стал. Я влюбился в тебя. С самого первого взгляда, но настоящий парадокс в том, что моя метка проявилась в этот же день. Она «ожила» и засветилась.  
  
Джон замер, почувствовав новый приступ. Это явно была какая-то плохая шутка. Шерлок — человек, презирающий чувства и отрицавший наличие связи с самого начала, не мог так быстро признать свою пару. Он на это просто не способен.  
  
— Я тронут, но мне… — Джон постарался подобрать слова и как следует проанализировать сказанное. Ведь если это правда, то его переживания и боль — все это было лишено смысла.  
  
— Мне было страшно не по себе от всего этого, но мой осьминог — моя метка пробудилась через семь часов с момента знакомства. Я испугался и решил, что для нас будет лучше, если это останется тайной.  
  
— Нет, -— Джон попытался отстраниться, — ты решил, что так будет удобнее тебе, на мое мнение тебе было, как всегда, плевать. А я, дурак, изводил себя все это время, а из-за чего? .. Просто, уйди. Пожалуйста. Оставь в покое. И не возвращайся.  
  
— Джон, послушай, — умоляюще произнес Шерлок, еще крепче сжав руки, — я идиот, которому нет никакого оправдания, но я действительно люблю тебя. Мое молчание… Я ненавидел себя за это. Прежде у меня и в мыслях не было, что встречу своего человека, которого смогу по-настоящему полюбить. Признаюсь, я привык быть один и с детства позиционировал себя как одиночку, фрика, которому нет дела до человеческих чувств. Мне нравилось ставить себя выше других.  
  
— Я не знаю даже, что сказать, — Джон пристально посмотрел в глаза Шерлока. — Кажется, я окончательно запутался.  
  
— Просто дай мне шанс, — искренне просил Шерлок, и по его взгляду Джон понял, тот пойдет на что угодно, но не отступит никогда. — Совсем немного времени, и я смогу сделать тебя счастливым. Буду пытаться. И пусть я не могу дать тебе никаких гарантий и не обещаю, что все будет легко, но я точно знаю, что люблю тебя пугающе странной, необъяснимой, сводящей с ума любовью.  
  
— Ты умеешь быть убедительным, пусть ты говоришь, как герои кино и бульварных романов, я на все согласен. Я на собственной шкуре убедился, что не смогу жить полноценной жизнью без тебя, у меня просто нет выбора, — Джон несмело положил голову на грудь Шерлока. — Когда-нибудь нам придется вернуться к этому разговору, и, надеюсь, тогда, мы окончательно все выясним и больше не позволим никакой работе, никакому, даже самому запутанному и опасному расследованию, встать между нами.  
  
— Обещаю, — с облегчением произнес Шерлок, осознав, что тот самый некогда потерянный смысл существования, наконец, вернулся.


End file.
